Leo Hazukashi
Appearance Leo wears the default school uniform, unless customized by the player. Leo has short messy brown hair with a short strand of it hanging down in front of his face. He also has light blue eyes and fair skin. Personality Leo Hazukashi is a high school teenager attending Akademi High School in Buraza Town, who begins videotaping his daily life. At home, he is abuse by his abusive and alcoholic father who is jobless due to his reckless behavior, and to make things worse his mother is dying of cancer. At school Leo is unpopular, friendless, and constantly bullied. Though under all that Leo can be caring and kind, if he had someone to talk to... After one night Leo seems to change and he begins to start acting happy at times, though no one would care as he is not someone of interest. Though as time goes on Leo start becoming more mysterious and would seem to know things that others don't such as be able to detect someone such as Yandere-chan attempting to sneak up on him even though they were not making any noise. He would also seem to overpower anyone if there were to physically attack him, no matter the strength of the person. What does Leo have that enables him to do such things? Trivia - Leo will not cover his face if someone were to aim a camera at him as it would be hypocritical of him to do so. Instead he will simply just stare nervously at the camera. - If the player attempts to attack him he will instantly apprehend the player no matter the physical stat. This includes an attack from behind. - If he witnesses the player kill someone in front of him something weird will happen and the player will not be able to move and will be apprehended. - Even though Leo is bullied, he is not spiteful and will still apprehend the player if they were to kill someone who bullied him in front of him. Though someone can only be pushed so far... - Things like this will only happen after the first week. - His last name, Hazukashi, is a Japanese term for shy guy - ...He has telekinesis. Quotes "Oh um, hi." - When speaking to him. "Huh, usually I'm the topic of most...gossip." - When gossiping to him. "Oh uh, wow, thank you, that actually means a lot!" - When complimenting him. "Um what are you doing?" - When he catches you attempting to sneak up on him. "Wha- HEY!" - When you attempt to attack him before he apprehends you. "Oh my god! S...STOP!" - When he witnesses you murder someone. "So this is where I eat, every day as I don't really have any friends to sit with, heck the closest thing I have to a living friend is this tree I eat lunch next to every day." - Leo talking to his camera at lunch on Monday "My camera!" "I...I can explain, he saw me with the camera and thought I was recording him!" "...Really!?" "Wha...Th...Thank you so much, I really appreciate it, everything I've been through...it was getting to much to bear and-" "...Oh...y...you saw that too..." "Yes I can explain how I got them...how I got my powers." - Hypothetical dialogue of Leo talking to the Student Council after the discover his camera and the footage it held. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Classroom 1-2